Baby's Ice Cream Idea
by Some random story teller
Summary: The animatronics at Circus Baby's Pizza world decide to do something involving ice cream to have fun on a boring night.


Hello. This is my first Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location fanfic, and my first Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic overall. I have learned so much about Sister Location, and can you believe it's been 1 month since the game's release already!? Time really flies, doesn't it?

But anyway, I got this idea a while back. Does anyone remember Baby stating she can make ice cream? Well, that made me think how baby even gets the ice cream in her in the first place. Then it hit me: she would have to eat ice cream in order to dispense it! I remember seeing an image from a guy named "Cheatsykoopa98" where Baby is eating ice cream and always wanting more! That was actually part of my inspiration for this idea! Now I won't hold you back any longer, so on with the show!

It was a fine day at Circus Baby's pizza world. After a long day of performing for children, the animatronics were exhausted. So they got their controlled shocks to get them ready for the next day, but until then, it was closing time, and they had the whole place to themselves to do whatever they wanted to until morning.

"Oh boy, what a day." Baby said, "It's always exhausting for me to entertain children from 9 'til 5, and even more exhausting for me to dispense ice cream." Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Funtime Foxy have their complaints about their repetitive shifts as well. "I'm always teaching children the same dance routines day in and day out." Ballora said. "Bon Bon and I can't think up any more jokes, and I'm not even allowed to tell the ones I want to tell because everyone will think I'm a psycho!" Funtime Freddy said. "Um, Freddy, I'm sure people already think you're a psycho because you sound like one." The Bonnie hand puppet said to Funtime Freddy. "And all I do is sing backup for you guys. That's pretty much it." Funtime Foxy said. "What's more, while we are free to roam around at night, we never really get to do anything special, or daring." Baby said. "Yeah. If only we could do something different for change. Something fun, and entertaining to US! Something we may not forget anytime soon!" FT Freddy said. All 4 animatronics thought real hard about something that they could all agree on. "OH! OH! OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" FT Freddy shouted. "How about we have a dirty joke contest, and whoever can tell the dirtiest joke wins, okay?" FT Freddy suggested, and was about to go first, but Ballora stopped him before he could speak. "Thanks, but I'm not sure that's a very appropriate idea, is it?" Ballora said "I for one think we should try out the Dance, Dance Revolution game in the arcade." Ballora suggested. No one really agreed with her idea. "Anybody? No? Well then, suit yourselves." "I think we should blow something up!" FT Foxy suggested. The other 3 animatronics rejected that idea with no hesitation whatsoever. "You're right, too stupid." It seemed that they were out of ideas until Baby spoke up. "I know! How about if we can see how much ice cream I can eat!" she said. While Ballora felt a little unsure if that was a good idea, the FT characters approved of the idea, imagining the thrilling results that await them! "Then it's settled! Now, where's the room where they keep the ice cream?" Baby wondered. "Perhaps, it's back by where the scooping room is, but just the thought of it makes me feel…ooohhh!" Ballora said, feeling a sense of dread just thinking about the scooping room. So baby ran over to the ice cream room, and came back about a minute or two later with three full cartons of ice cream, never opened! Now the fun would surely begin!

Baby checked her ice cream supply, only to find it was completely empty. "Well, we better get to it! We only have about 6 hours to get all this ice cream in my dispenser." Baby said. "If Baby gets so much as nauseous because of this, I will not be held responsible for the disaster!" Ballora said, sitting back to watch with her arms and legs crossed. "Your loss." Funtime Freddy said. Baby got a spoon for herself. Then, they opened the first sealed ice cream carton and they got to work! Baby started eating the first carton slowly at first, enjoying the flavor of the ice cream. But as she progressed eating through the whole carton, she went faster every minute, not even bothering to slow down, even for a second. And before they knew it, the carton was already empty. "Huh! That was fast!" FT Foxy exclaimed. "Yeah! Here you go Baby!" FT Freddy said, handing Baby the second carton of ice cream. She opened it up and starting eating it in no time! Baby was acting like an ice cream addict by the time she was half way done with the second one! When she was done with the second one, she was eager for the third one, which FT Foxy handed to her. Baby was just as fast as she was with the second carton, using her spoon to dig out every last bit of that ice cream like it was 1987! Baby finished all 3 cartons, and not a single bit of ice cream was left behind in any of those cartons! It was like as if the ice cream makers never put any ice cream in those cartons in the first place! "Wow, flawless work Baby!" The Bonnie hand puppet congratulated Baby! "Yeah! I've never seen any other animatronic eat ice cream like you can!" FT Freddy exclaimed "Are you kidding? I can eat every last carton of ice cream in that room back there!" Baby stated, as if it was a fact that everybody knew. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" FT Foxy said. So the 3 animatronics went to the back room. "You coming with us, Ballora?" FT Freddy asked. "No thank you, I'm fine just sitting here." Ballora said. And with that, the robot trio went to the back room where the rest of the ice cream cartons were. There had to be at least 200 cartons of ice cream in there, and Baby was determined to eat every single one of them. Cheers!

"Alright, let's do it!" Baby said, and opened the first carton, using her spoon to eat it. About 5 cartons later, FT Freddy wanted to notify Baby about something. "Uh, hey Baby?" he asked. "Yeah?" Baby said stopping midway on the 6th carton. "Look at your belly. Are you okay?" FT Freddy said, pointing to Baby's belly. It had expanded by about 3 inches, and was pretty round too. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Baby said, and resumed her ice cream chow down. Several cartons later, Baby was getting bigger with every scoop of ice cream she consumed, and her big round belly made her about 10 feet tall! Baby had about 10 more cartons left to go. "More!" she shouted. The FT animatronics had to throw the cartons up to Baby's upper body to get them within her reach! At this point, Baby just threw away the spoon and stuffed her face in the cartons! Getting fatter each minute, Baby felt her dispenser's supply overloading, but she didn't care. She wasn't gonna give up until every last carton was finished!

When it came down to one carton left, Baby was groaning from how stuffed she felt. "Come on guys. One…more…left…to…go!" Baby said, breathing heavily between her words. "Are you sure? You look like you could explode any minute!" FT Freddy said. "I'll be fine. Just hand me the last carton." Baby said. So FT Freddy tossed the last carton up to her, and she began to eat! It wasn't until when the carton was half full that Baby heard a gurgling noise in her stomach. Baby simply ignored it, and resumed eating, but was starting to slow down. By the time there was literally one spoonful of ice cream left, Baby slowly tilted the carton upside down and the last bit of ice cream fell into her mouth. She did it. She managed to eat all 203 full cartons of ice cream non stop. "Holy crap! How is Baby not sick yet!?" Bonnie hand puppet exclaimed. It was then that there was a loud gurgling noise in Baby's stomach. Her 10ft round belly started to shake, and her belly button looked like it was gonna pop out any second. "Uh…guys?" Baby said. "Yeah?" FT Freddy said. "You guys might wanna grab a bucket." Baby grunted. "Why?" FT Freddy asked. "I'm gonna…" and before Baby could finish her sentence, her belly button busted open, and the ice cream started to shoot out like crazy, flying FT Freddy and FT Foxy out of the ice cream room and against the wall of the show stage, bringing Ballora along the way. About 55 seconds later, the whole show stage, the dining hall, and the arcade were literally covered in ice cream. Baby sat against the wall in the ice cream room with ice cream dripping out of her belly button as she panted in exhaustion. "I did it!" Baby exclaimed. "I ate literally every last carton of ice cream in the building!" She said, and passed out onto the floor, falling flat on her face.

Then, it was 6AM. The sound of bells playing a song, followed by children shouting in excitement was heard. Just then, the manager walked into the establishment, only to find the floors, walls, tables, chairs, arcade machines, and of course, the show stage, covered in ice cream. "DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" The manager screamed, sounding a lot like chef pee pee from Supermariologan. Then, seeing the animatronics not in their proper place, he came to the conclusion that "Eggs Benedict" was responsible for all the ruckus. And so, he fired the employee for causing mass chaos in the pizzeria during his shift.

Well, hope you liked reading this! FNAF:SL © Scott Cawthon


End file.
